grandchasefanfandomcom-20200215-history
Alchemist
Combat Alchemists may not be as agile as Mages, but they possess the greatest offensive power of all the Grand Chase characters. They carry pots that contain bombs, land mines, and toxic gas and occasionally will find random items inside their pots. Combat Alchemists are especially useful because they can support their allies by healing and shielding, in addition to using devastating attacks to defeat enemies. They can be a great threat to their enemies depending on how they are used; their biggest drawback in battle is their slow movement. Combat Alchemist's can set invisible black magic land mines, spread toxic gas, and fire bazookas powerful bombs to attack enemies as well as heal and shield friendly targets at close range with their white magic Requirements It is necessary to be lvl 20 to participate in 2nd Job Promotion. GP Mission (2000 GP) "To continue your training, you will need to find magical pot fragments. They can be found from monsters between Marsh of Oblivion and Gaikoz's Castle. I'll give you something nice if you find them. -Violet Mage-''" *Gather 300 Pot Fragments from Marsh of Oblivion, Forsaken Barrows, Forgotten City, and Gaikoz's Castle *Defeat Gaikoz in Gaikoz's Castle http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG and collect 10 Gaikoz's Seals Cash Mission (2700 Cash) "''To continue your training, you will need to find magical pot fragments. They can be found from monsters between Marsh of Oblivion and Gaikoz's Castle. I'll give you something nice if you find them. -Violet Mage-''" *Gather 10 Pot Fragments from Marsh of Oblivion, Forsaken Barrows, Forgotten City, and Gaikoz' Castle *Defeat Gaikoz in Gaikoz Castle http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG and collect 1 Gaikoz's Seal Quotes *"...Don't come crying to me later!"'' (Beginning) *''"The holy light will lead us."'' (Idle Stance) *''"Yahoo! Hahahaha! I won!"'' (End) Skills Black Magic 1st MP- Bomb Drop/Booby Trap: Drops a small land mine that your opponent can't see. If stepped on by the enemy, a small explosion will trigger. Disappears after a while. 2nd MP- Killer Cloud/Cloud Kill: Arme leaps a short distance forward, above the enemies' heads, dropping a vial of poison gas that deals great damage over time. In PVP this slows any opponent in the cloud. 3rd MP- Blockbuster Explosion/Big Bomb: 3 powerful bombs are launched at odd angles. This skill is useful for large bosses that do not move much, but is harder to use against faster enemies. Alternate Black Magic (Cash) 1st MP- Big Hand: A big fist shoots out of the pot with a powerful uppercut. Designed to launch enemies and prevent them from getting too close to Arme. White Magic 1st MP- Cure: Heals allies' HP. Unlike the Magician's Cure, this skill's healing is based on Arme's stats. Also creates a big delay time, can be used for delay grabs and or dodging skills. 2nd MP- Magic Shield/Saver: Magician's magic shield is cast on allies, similar to Arme's 1st job Magician skill Savor, but doesn't cast on self. 3rd MP- Make Item: Arme takes out and drops a random item. Depending on luck, Arme can summon an MP/HP orb, Wings, Haste, Invincibility, Transparent or GP.